There That Lies The Wind
by Wallflowerse
Summary: Mizu Yagami is the daughter of the Spirit's of Water and Ice, and is in love with Kazuma, but what challendges will they face as they journey through Kazuma's Dark Past. AN:/ Completed Unless Someone Wants Me to Continue It I Guess
1. The Black Sheep

**Another Story! :) Yay! No not really this idea came to me because for some reason my best friend Ash (girl, people, she's a girl) really hates Ayano so she deman- uh asked for me to make a better match, now I really don't understand why because if some of you have read my stories you'll know I'm not exactly an amazing fanfic writer but here's goes I guess.**

* * *

_**There That Lies the Wind**_

Mizu followed after Kazuma eating the ice cream greedily.

"You know that stuff is going to make you fat, right?"

"Did you just call me fat!",Mizu yelled.

Kazuma rolled his eyes and continued to walk when he

noticed a couple of guys staring at Mizu.

He couldn't blame them really, but it still pissed him off.

Kazuma stopped suddenly, punching the wall above Mizu's

head making her look up at him in surprised.

He leaned forward and kissed her greedily making her

blush with affection.

"Wh-what are you-?"

He smiled, victorious, as the guys turned away to find

another broad to look at and started to walk again.

"Damn you, Kazuma Yagami!"

Every stared as she raced after him, the obvious state of

her hair and puffy lips telling the whole story.

After all , a picture's worth a thousand words.

A small pair of purple eyes watched in the distance.

* * *

She smiled at the tiny house from her perch on

Kazuma's back, pentense for earlier in the market place.

"It's so..quant?", Mizu said confused.

"You're an idiot Mizu", Kazuma said.

"Well so are you", she replied, unwrapping her tootsie pop.

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk, before slowly

sliding her off his back.

"So?"

Kazuma smiled and nodded, before knocking softly on

the door.

"Oh, Mr. Yagami, , we have been waiting for

you"

They walked in, curious.

"Please, this way"

Mizu stared curiously at the boy on the couch.

With long blonde hair and dark red eyes he sorta

reminded her of the little cats that always seemed to pop!

up everywhere.

"Wha- Kazuma!?"

"Yuuki",Kazuma replied, calmly.

"Mizu!",Mizu said, happily.

He titled his head to the side surveying her body,

making Kazuma step in front of her.

"Hey, eyes of my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend!"

"W-What the hell are you doing here anyway?!"

Kazuma opened his mouth to answer, although it was clear.

"Wait, don't tell me, you're the other person sent to exsorcise

's house, you have got to be kidding me!?"

Mizu looked closer at the symbol for fire on his torso, making

her stop cold.

Her voice came out hard and edged.

"Well you're the sharpest knife in the drawer ain't cha", she

scowled.

Kazuma looked at her from the corner of his eye before staring

at the Branch Family Member.

"Calm down, Mizu"

"Who ever gave you permission to come back to Japan?", he

asked.

"No one, Kazuma replied, coldly, I was never kicked out of the

country, genius"

"Not that it's your buisness", Kazuma added in afterthought.

"Shinji, you know then?", Mr. Sakamoto asked,

intrigued.

"Yeah, but that's not his real name, it's Kazuma Kannagi, the

Black Sheep and the disgrace of the Kanagi Clan"

Mizu gritted her teeth and stepped forward, her hand

curled claw-like.

"Missed you, too",Kazuma said, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks, cousin", he said, his hand turning red, although he

didn't seem to notice.

"What are you doing here", Yuuki growled.

"Trying to worm your way back into the family again!?", he asked.

Kazuma gave him a small smile and stroked the top of Mizu's

hand with his thumb.

"I'd rather burn in hell"

"Ha, ha, that can be arranged, loser", Shinji said, smiling.

Mizu took a step forward, when her foot was stepped on by

Kazuma.

"Please Gentlemen, and Lady, said nodding to Mizu,

let us please stay civil, and stop this bickering,

whatever happened I want no part of it, I don't care who you

are ,just please rid this house of this ghost"

"And please ,the antiques here are very valuable, worth a hundred

times more then I'm paying you, so I ask that you use your power

with discretion."

"Don't worry sir", Yuuki said.

He walked by Kazuma and eyed Mizu again.

"Now pay attention you idiot, you're about to see a Master of Fire

at work"

Mizu gave a small laugh at that, mocking him,

"Yeah?",Kazuma asked.

"All I see is a branch family punk"

"You bastard!"

Kazuma stopped pulling away suddenly.

"Heads up, it's here"

"Time to go to work Family Punk slash Master of Fire"

,Mizu said, mocking him.

The corner on the left started to grow cold and dark as a smokey

figure appeared.

It was a large smoky dark purple circle with a light purple skull

on the inside.

"You picked the wrong house, now eat this!", Yuuki yelled.

Mizu looked over Kazuma's shoulder, curiously.

"You never told me your family was this stupid",Mizu commented.

"It was too embarrasing to admit", Kazuma replied.

She giggled.

They watched as the figure repeled the fire causing the house

to be burnt.

The "ghost" laughed.

"That's not a ghost, you idiot, Kazuma said calmly, that's a y_oma_"

"Please, the house- well burnt house owner cried, save me!"

"I'll pay you double, I swear"

"He doesn't really value his life Zuma-chan", Mizu commented,

hoping on his back.

"Yeah, no kidding",Kazuma replied.

"Five times!"

"Have a nice time shopping for a coffin, Mizu yelled, bye!"

"No, ten times"

Kazuma turned for the door.

"Fifty!"

"A hundred!", he yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Kazuma gave him a cruel smile, he reserved only for his enemies,

the Kannagi and crooked officals.

"Now we're talkin'", he said, walking toward the _yoma._

"Do you want help?", Mizu asked.

"No, this should be fairly simple"

"Hai", Mizu said, smiling.

She flipped back to the tiny man and smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Zuma-chan will get rid of that ghost"

"_Yoma_!"

"That's what I said!", she yelled back.

He gave her a small checked grin and turned back to the y_oma._

He felt the tiny spirits enter his body.

And he smiled.

The house shook from the force of the air.

She watched, proudly as Kazuma dispelled the evil creature.

Kazuma turned to his cousin and kicked him roughly in the back.

"Hey, stop that!"

Mizu hurried over to Kazuma.

She could still hear Yuuki's heart beat so she wasn't worried.

"You got three days to get me, my money", Kazuma said.

"I don't know what went on between you to but kicking a dead man-

just isn't right"

"He's _not_ dead",Mizu said, calmly, checking Kazuma's face for

cuts or bruises.

Kazume took her hand, kissed her palm before turning around to

look down on the supposed dead body of his cousin and tormentor.

"The Kanagi Family is protected by the Fire Spirits, they can

withstand the heat at maximum levels, that level of fire was just a

pinprick to what their defense really does"

"You- you used wind magic?", Yuuki said, confused, pointing at

Kazuma.

"H-how!?"

Kazuma gave him a small rare real smile,

"I am the black sheep, remember?"

They turned to leave, not looking back.

"Hey, Kazuma?"

"Yeah, Mizu?", he asked, as he lifted them over the buildings.

"Yeah?", he repeated.

She shook her head and pointed,

"Can we stay there tonight?"

Kazuma smiled and nodded, although still puzzled by her shift

in the subject.

They entered the hotel, and were immediantly escorted to their

room.

"Are we eating here tonight?", she asked.

Kazuma shook his head,"How's the Japanese Restruant sound?"

She squealed and jumped him, laughing when they both fell back

on the bed.

They stared at each other, just enjoying the quiet.

"Come on", he said, taking her hand,"Let's go"

She smiled at him from across the table as he took his wind glass

and started a small tornado.

Mizu laughed, her laughter sounding like a wind chime, getting

the attention of alot of the people in the restruant.

Kazuma smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

They continued to talk, about the exsorcim, about the recent

fast calls for their services and nothing in particular.

Kazuma swang her up into his arms as they exited the resturant.

Every smiled and some of the women laughed.

He carried her all of the way back to the resturant.

Mizu smiled and kissed him before turning away from him to go

get dressed for bed.

He pulled of his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans before closing the

window with the curtain.

Mizu enjoyed the rare blush that spread across his cheek as the

light fell on her.

She wore a black dress that ended just above her knee, with a

low back.

They both slowly nestled into the bed, comfortable with eachother.

_Kazuma backed up as his cousin scruchined him with an ember _

_gaze. Fire caught around his feat, making him screams, as unlike _

_his other family member he felt the intense heat._

_He let out a scream._

_He fell to the ground as the flames slowly resided._

_"You're supposed to be the air of the Kinagi family, you're a _

_disgrace, now leave, you're no longer welcome here!"_

_Disgrace!_

He shot up in bed, eyes wide, lip trembling.

"Kazuma", Mizu whispered, putting her hand on his cheek.

He stared at her.

"So much for being over that"

Mizu gave him a small squeeze, sad that she could not help her

Kazuma.

His eyes shot open again as he detected another unfamiliar

prescence.

He threw open the curtain.

It was just there...wasn't it?

Mizu hurried to his side, holding his arm and kissing his shoulder.

Mizu stared at him over a small japanese styled cup of tea, with the

kanji, "Yagami"

"Kazuma?"

He set his cup down, calmly, peering at her.

"Are you alright?"

He stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, it was just seeing him well, surprised me that's all, brought

back memories"

She nodded and smiled,"Just tell me if you're ever hurting,

kay?"

He nodded, smiling back, calmly.

Mizu felt the gaze of someone's eyes on her.

"Kazuma?"

He stared down at her, seeing and feeling the prescence of

another wind user turned to the direction of the person or thing.

"_So we're being followed_?", he thought, giving her hand a

reassuring squeeze.

"Kazuma, fire"

He stared down at her and nodded.

They continued walking, talking and chatting, altough really

thinking about ways to avoid confrontations with the Kinagi.

It was fun to piss them off but right now they both just wanted to

be left alone.

They both start down a lot toward a constuction site, figuring this

was unavoidable and it'd be better in a secluded area, away from

people.

"Kazuma!"

They both turned around, unsure of how to respond.

"You murdering idiot, you're gonna pay for what you did!"

"It's been along time, the boy with the green jacket said, do you...

remember us?"

Kazuma stared at them for a second before nodding.

"Yeah the heirs to the branch families, why?"

"Do you know why we're here?", he asked,ignoring Kazuma's

question.

Kazuma shook his head, confused,"Nope, no clue"

"Last night three Kinagi Branch members were killed"

"Yeah-",Kazuma said.

"So",Mizu said

"And"

"What?"

"The cause of the victims death's was wind magic"

"So you think, Kazuma did it!?", Mizu yelled, mad again.

Kazuma held out his arm in front of her.

"It wasn't me, we're done here",Kazuma said.

The guy in the red shirt growled.

"No we're not, Master Jungo wishes to speak with you privately"

Kazuma glared at them .

"If he wanted to have a chat with me he should've come to me

himself, I'm not at his beck and call"

_And if Mizu met my family, she'd really explode._

"Tell him I said that"

"So it was the Fuuga Clan?"

A small flame erupted in his hand.

"Come with us now, Kazuma"

He smirked, wickedly.

"Would it kill you to say please?"

"BASTARD!"

Mizu felt water erupted from her hand, it wrapped around

the flame and exstinguished it, although even that small use of her

magic made her want to kneel over.

"Dammit, Mizu, sometimes you can be so useless"

"I thought water magic was extinct"

"Yeah ,Kazuma said, his eyes covered by his hair, she's one of the

last"

Wind spirits filled up his body just then.

A small slishash filled the air as a building air.

"_How did someone sneak up on us_?"

They gave loud screams before they were crushed by a metal

frame for a building.

When a girl with long pink hair appeared carrying a flaming sword.

"Ayano?"

"What did you do!?"

She gave a heavy slash sending fire flying at them.

Kazuma slung Mizu on her back, feeling how weak she was.

"Will you stop dammit!",he yelled grabbing her arms and slinging

her down.

"I didn't kill them and I don't expect you to believe but right now

I need to get her home"

"You didn't kill them then who did!?"

"I don't know, he replied, and in any case it's not really my

problem, he said, slowly rising up into the air, his arms tight

around Mizu.

"And if this is what the head of the Kannagi Family is going to be

I'd be very scared"

"Oh and one more thing, she wants you to know they're alive"

And he disappeared.

Kazuma stared over the brightly lit rooftops of Japan.

"I like messing with the Kannagi Family, but I don't want to

be manipulated by the puppet master"

"Yeah, Mizu, this will be interesting", he said, smiling.

* * *

**There's your Birthday Present, Ashy! :P/  
Anyway since this was just my best friends request and hopefully she'll  
be happy with this cause I really don't know what else to do with these characters  
(actually I do have few ideas but case sera sera)**

**Review or whatever... I guess.**


	2. The Revenge of the Pink Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Kaze no Stigma, or Titanic**

**although that's only mentioned.**

**I hate that movie.**

**I'm really getting sick of how  
these pages are set up..  
anyway this is the second  
chapter. And now since my  
friend, my sister and my  
****brother are "in love" with this  
story I have to finish this..  
****the world hates me.**

* * *

Kazuma pushed the door open with

his foot before sliping off her

clothes and putting her in one of his

baggy shirts. He turned to air on to

45 degrees and watched as she

slowly started to breathe.

He lifted her head up and softly told

her to open her mouth before letting

the pink, sweet and sticky medicine

fall down her throat. She was

running a fever and was sweating and

that was the most natural. In the past

few days it had started to get more

and more frequent when she used her

power.

Sometimes she'd cough up blood and

start puking, other times she'd stop

breathing all together.

There wasn't much they could do

though, eventually her powers would

overcome her body and kill her,

that was the reason he had returned

to Japan.

He had heard that the spirits of water,

here,may have a cure that would at

least save her. And yet his pleas of

assistance from the Eastern Water

Gods were going unanswered. He

couldn't blame them, he had come

from a fire magic family, and the

exact family who had caused the

Water People to be on the verge of

surprised him though

that they would not offer help to the

last Water Spirit of the South.

He looked over at her from his seat

in front of their bed.

The Kannagi were a proud and

stubbron people,

they could never believed they were

wrong,even if all of the evidence

proved that they, in fact, were.

"Ka..zuma?"

He hurried to her side.

"Yeah Mizu?"

She smiled at him, "It wasn't your fault"

He gasped.

"It wasn't -you,you saved me"

Kazuma grasped her hand and buried

his head in her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Mizu"

* * *

He heard the phone ring and slowly

picked it up, speaking softly into the

reciever.

"Huh?",he whispered.

"Oh, yeah, put him through"

"_Kazuma, I'm surprised you picked up_"

"Been a while, old man"

"Sorry but calling you father doesn't

seem appropriate"

"_You can call me whatever you like_"

"I'm guessing you didn't call just

because you wanted to hear the son

you haven't seen in four years' voice?"

"_Of course not, you know damn well _

_what __I'm calling about_"

"_The old park, be there_"

He looked over at Mizu and brushed her

hair behind her ear.

"Damn Mizu, I don't know what I'm

doing anymore"

She opened her eyes slowly and brushed

her lips against his bareback.

"Kazuma"

He tightened his hold on her.

* * *

Mizu gave him a smile and tugged his

hand.

"Come on, Kazuma!", she yelled, smiling,

"The bakery is selling half off, we only have

ten minutes left!"

"Let's go!"

He smiled.

"Race you!"

She quickly took the lead, grining at him.

Mizu smiled at the cheif, who blushed.

"Hello, !", Mizu yelled, waving.

"How are you,Mizu?"

She saw Kazuma looking over at a table

where Ayano set.

Mizu felt jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

Grabbing Kazuma's jacket she kissed him,

surprising him before he settled into the

kiss, holding her shoulders.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT HERE!"

Mizu smiled.

"What are you talking about I was just

fixing his colar",Mizu replied, turning to

the cheif, who used to their behavior, held

out today's specials.

"WHY YOU!"

Kazuma shook his head and leaned over

her shoulder, pointing at the assorted

cakes.

"THEY JUST MAKE ME SO MAD!", Ayano

yelled.

Mizu giggled as they left the shop, waving

goodbye to her friend the chief.

Mizu stopped suddenly, before pulling him

into an alley.

They kissed deeply for a few moments,

gasping and whispering to one another.

She pushed him away suddenly, and

slapped him angirly across the face.

"What was that for!?", he yelled.

"Are you happy with me Kazuma?",

she whispered, tears starting to fall.

"Where'd a stupid question like that

come from?",Kazuma replied, rubbing his

cheek.

"Please, we don't have to stay here, we can

go back to Hong Kong and I can die and

that will be just fine with me

and you don't have to risk your family for

me!"

Kazuma grabbed her by the shoulders,

"You think I give a damn about the Kinnagi

Family, the only reason we're here is

because I need to save you"

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment

before giggling.

He looked at her.

"You said need",Mizu said, laughing.

Kazuma rolled his eyes and wrapped his

arms around her.

"I'm going to save you, Mizu"

She shook her head and buried it into his

chest.

"Who's going to save you Kazuma?"

* * *

Mizu stood on top of the railing, trying to

balance as she walked across.

She sent him a smile and a peace sign.

"This sun's so beautiful", she smiled,

holding her arms out.

Kazuma nodded.

Mizu laughed and started to make fun of a

movie they had seen in America.

"I'm flying, Jack!", she yelled in an offbeat

voice.

Kazuma grabbed her arm and pulled her off

the railing.

"Who's Jack?"

"My secret admirer!", she said, pouting.

Kazuma laughed and grabbed her chin.

"Since when did we change my name to

Jack?"

"Since I said so"

They kissed for a moment before she sighed.

"Are you worried?"

"Of course not", he replied.

Mizu rolled her eyes and nodded,

"Of course not"

"I knew they would send someone but I

never imagined...it would be him", Kazuma

whispered into her hair.

* * *

_"Father, please, forgive me!"_

_"You lost to a girl younger then you, this is _

_pathetic, you're supposed to be the next _

_head __of __the Kinnagi Family, this is a_

_ disgrace" _

_"Stop crying", he said harshly._

_"I was wrong to try and force you to learn_

_ fire __magic, now leave, you will not cause _

_me __anymore disgrace then you already_

_ have"_

_"Pack your things and go"_

_"Wait, please, Father, no!"_

_"I'm not your father anymore, I only have_

_ one son __now, and that's Rin"_

_Kazuma reached for his hand, begging._

_Ginga looked down at him with nothing but _

_contempt and tossed him away._

_"Leave!"_

Kazuma remembered his mother, how she

too hated him for his inability to use the

magic of fire.

He remembered feeling more out of place

then ever among that family.

He also remembered meeting Mizu, who's

life was forever changed when the Kannagi

family had went to search for Water User.

He remembered how when the Yomi had

tried to eat Mizu's soul and he had rescued

her, he remembered.

looked down at her and saw

nothing but love and acceptance and that

was all he'd ever wanted.

"Back then Kazuma, Mizu whispered

breaking him out of his resatune with the

past, you were put down by

your family and your father for your

strengths and upheld by your weaknesses."

"You believed you were weak but learnt

different and now, she said, brushing away

his tears, we're going to see if you're

strong enough to push back"

Kazuma nodded.

Mizu waved her hand in the air as if she

smelled something bad, "Now come on,

lets get going, this tense air causes

wrinkles"

He rolled his eyes and allowed himself to

be dragged off.

* * *

Mizu shook her head for a second before

nodding.

"Three minutes"

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Go wait by the fountain"

She nodded and back flipped of the steps

and to the fountain.

Kazuma watched her as she started to play

with the water before slipping off her shoes

and sticking her feet into it.

"Make this quick",Kazuma said, giving

Ginga one of his signature smirks.

"Turn yourself in, guilty or innocent, you

still have alot to answer for", Ginga said.

"Like what?",Mizu whispered.

He looked over at her for a spilt second

before turning his attention back to Ginga.

"That the first words you say to the son you

haven't seen in four years?"

"What if I say no?"

"Are you going to take me in by force?"

"_Like hell he will_",Mizu thought, her eyes

bright.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'm ready"

"Don't make me laugh, you have no

chance of winning against me, boy!"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm strong now!"

"By studying the lesser art of wind magic

for four years, I doubt that"

"You're a weakling"

Mizu started to shake with anger making

the water around her boil.

"_Why is he weak_?"

She looked over at Kazuma and thought

quietly, "_Wind isn't weak_,

_it's not as destructive as fire, but it's not_

_ weak_"

"You don't know a damn thing about me,

I'm not taking orders from

the Kinnagi ever again, you can count on

that, Old Man", Kazuma yelled, defiantly.

"I'm not surprised, I had a feeling it would

come to this",Ginga said.

"Yeah, well hows this for a surprise?",

Kazuma yelled, aiming a quick air attack.

Mizu stared, curious at Ginga's defense.

He was cocky, although he tried to hide it

behind pride and arrogance.

She watched them again as Kazuma aimed

another attack at him.

"_He's strong, but I highly doubt Kazuma_

_will use his true power against his father"_

Mizu stared at the father.

"He's proud", she mumbled.

She shrunk away as the fire spirits started

to swarm in.

Mizu gave a small smile as she watched her

Kazuma staned against him.

She gave a small gasp and tried to blend in

with the water...so many.

"_God's Fire_"

She'd seen that before when the Kinnagi's

had marched upon her house.

Her people's greatest power was forbidden

so the Kinnagi's had, had an uneven match.

Although many still thought her family's

defeat a joke.

She shook her head as Kazuma laughed.

He fell to his knees, grasping the stones

with his hands.

"Please, tell me, what do I do, Seishen?",

he whispered as Mizu walked to him.

Kazuma wrapped his arms around her waist,

"What do I do?"

Mizu stared at him as he mumbled her

real name again.

She kissed him.

"I'm here, Kazuma, I'm here"

* * *

Kazuma kept his arm wrapped around

Mizu's waist as they walked back to the

hotel, never once giving up his tight grip.

She didn't mind really, beating his father

had been a victory but at what cost?

Kazuma stopped suddenly, making her

stumble.

"Come on out"

"I never though anyone could do it, if

you're here then that means only one thing,

you beat him"

"What are you talking about?",Kazuma

asked.

A little boy with blonde hair and sweet

pea green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Come on, don't tell me you've forgotten

what your own brother looks like."

"Brother?"

"You're Rin!",Mizu squealed.

"Yeah that's me",Rin said, looking at her

like she was crazy.

"He's so cute",Mizu said, giving him a hug.

"Wow, you're so big", Kazuma said,"What's

it been like a million years"

"It's only been four,Kazuma"

"No kidding, do you remember when I left?"

"Yeah, you didn't even bother to say

goodbye"

"Ah, you jerk",Mizu said, hitting his

shoulder.

Kazuma smiled as he watched them talk.

They were so much alike.

It surprised him that Mizu wasn't going off.

She must really like him.

"Wait, hold up, Mizu said, what are you

doing here, I mean wont the Kinnagi's get

angry with you?"

"I don't know", Rin replied.

"Oh, well", Mizu said, shrugging, turning to

the door.

"Wait, Rin said, watching them leave, where

are you going?"

"Upstairs, want to come?",Kazuma asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh and don't worry about your old man, I

made suire he got to a hospital",Mizu said,

smiling.

"You took him?", he said.

Kazuma answered.

"No that would have been too much of a

pain in the ass, I just called 911, told em

where to find him"

"What!"

"But he's your father"

"I had to almost break his arm for him to

even do that", Mizu said, shaking her

head.

* * *

Mizu started to make tea in the small

kitchen and opened the fridge to heat up

the cookies she had made earlier.

"You're him, aren't you, the contractor?"

Mizu shook her head, and delayed her

journey to the small sitting room.

This was a conversation the two needed to

have for themselves.

The state of a Contractor was private,

almost a mystery. The only reason people

even knew of the Contractors was because

they had mated with humans. Besides

that only the symbols and their powers.

Eyes as Blue as the Azure Sky-

Eyes as Red as the Volcano Pits-

Eyes as Green as the Eastern Mountains-

Eyes as Purple as the Rare Lilies-

Given the powers of their element's King's

Domain.

She shook her head and brought the tray

into the room.

"Are you the wind magic user who's been

killing off Kannagi's?"

Mizu snapped the tray down.

She sighed,

"Sorry, Rin"

Mizu slipped into the couch beside him and

put her arm around his shoulders.

"No, I've told that to every Kinnagi we've

run across and none of them believe me."

"Even though I'm innocent"

"Then why don't you do something to clear

your name!?",Rin said,"Come to the

compound, someone's got to believe you"

"I don't know, Jugo might, Kazuma said, if

I talked to him..maybe.."

"Then come on-"

"And give in?!",Kazuma said,"I'm done with

the Kinnagi's and following their orders"

"But, why?"

"I don't hate the family, but I can't forget

what they did to me and I don't think I

ever will"

"That's why I took on a different name, the

old Kazuma may have but Kazuma Yagami

will never yield, not an inch!"

"I could swallow my pride and try to patch

things up with the family but at this rate it

won't even matter."

"What do you mean?", Rin whispered.

Mizu gave Kazuma a look and turned to Rin,

"Ayano?, isn't strong enough to handle the

one behind the killings-"

"And dear old dad's down for the count",

Kazuma said.

"How can you be so cold, this is your family

and you're just going to turn your back on

them!?"

"It's not my family",Kazuma said in a

dangerous voice.

"Yes it is", Rin said desperatly.

"Now let's get one thing straight Rin, I

didn't abandon the Kinnagi Family, they

abandoned me!"

"But why-"

"What help them out after the way they

treated me, I don't think-"

His hot tea hit him square in the face.

Kazuma glared at Mizu who was trying to

comfort Rin.

"I thought I could convince you but I couldnt

and and I've failed"

Mizu shushed him and caught the rag,

thrown at Rin and washed his face.

"Stay here, I'll take you home tomrrow"

"You're the best!"

Mizu gave him a small smile and walked

over to Kazuma to clean his face.

"I never could stand to see him cry"

Mizu smiled and kissed him.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Uh, rice balls?", Rin said.

Mizu stopped moving suddenly, making

Kazuma look at her.

She grabbed Rin and hugged,"You're just

so cute!"

Kazuma rolled his eyes as Mizu pulled him

into the kitchen.

"He really does love you, you know",Mizu

said, rubbing Rin's head.

Rin nodded.

* * *

Mizu pulled the blanket over his chin before

turning to Kazuma, she slid into his lap and

smiled at him.

"He's so sweet",Mizu whispered.

"Sweet, you should have seen him when we

were kids, he was such a brat",Kazuma

whispered back.

They both started laughed.

Shing!

"Rin!",Mizu yelled, jumping up.

"I'm awake, what was that noise?"

"Some idiot just sliced this building in

half with wind magic!", Kazuma yelled.

Mizu grabbed Rins hand and pulled him to

Kazuma.

He grabbed hers and threw open the

window.

"That's not the exit!",Rin screamed.

"Why's she here?",Mizu whispered,

thightenly her hold on Rin's hand.

They landed slowly on the walkway.

"I barely saw that coming!"

"Don't worry about it, Mizu replied, you

couldn't have interfered with the wind

currents anyway"

They both took note of Rin's scared face.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kazuma said,

now I can keep track on this guy's attacks!"

Mizu nodded, patting Rin's head.

"Go on, Kazuma yelled, suddenly, get out

of here!"

Mizu grabbed Rins hand again and raced

off.

She led him out of the forest and slid.

"Give us the boy!", the men yelled.

There were ten, this should be fun!

Mizu stood infront of them her fingers

crossed,"Go to hell!"

She froze the water and aimed it at their

heads.

Out of the ten only one dropped.

The one who had fallen started to stand

up again.

Water burst from the trees and from the

plants and wrapped around their body's,

tightning their hold on them.

"Damn it!", she hissed as they aimed their

attacks.

She wrapped Rin and her in a shield, when

a black wind hit her square in the back.

Blood fell from her mouth and down her

chin.

"Mizu!"

Kazuma watched as the figure disappeared.

He ran in the direction he had seen Mizu

run off to.

Kazuma felt bile coming up his throat as he

watched her wound heal.

As a Water Contractor she had the power to

heal in fast amounts of time, but that shot

to the back had hit her spine and that would

take at least thirty minutes, an hour at most.

"Hold on tight Rin, we'll get you back, I

promise!"

* * *

**There, I'm done dammit!  
Sorry for the cursing, but I'm done,  
yes, it's about damn time, and no  
I'm not going to edit this, tell me if  
there's a problem and I'll fix it but  
besides that no it wasn't edited, now I'm  
going to go watch _Spirited Away_, bye!**

* * *

**Mizu's sickness- Mizu basically replaced  
Sui Leng or however you spelled her  
name. Although she wasn't entirely  
eaten by the Yoma, most of her  
soul was eaten and her spirit altogether  
but the Eastern Water Spirits being the  
natural domain for Water Spirits and  
Water Contractors or Healers were said  
to have the power to heal Souls and  
Spirits, which is why Kazuma returned to  
Japan.**

* * *

**Mizu's Grudge Against the Kinnagis-  
When she was younger her family  
was murder for supposedly hoarding a  
water magic user, at the time the  
Fire and Water were at war, her mother  
took the punishiment and died, saving  
her daughter and planting a seed of  
hate towards the Fire Spirits. She  
was taken in and taught Water Magic  
by the Water Spirits, when she met  
Kazuma.**

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
